


Rainy Day Parade

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Getting the afternoon off work is good. Having your lover insist you stay inside to keep out of the rain is much, much better…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title:** Rainy Day Parade  
 **Author:** SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta:** Potion_Lady  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Wordcount:** ~3,300  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Adult themes and words, DH-Compliant but EWE, though the PWP status means there shouldn't be any spoilers, Established Relationship   
**Summary:** Getting the afternoon off work is good. Having your lover insist you stay inside to keep out of the rain is much, much better…  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just let them play for my own amusement. If you're not old enough, kindly amble away  
 **A/N:** Written for Ciel_Vert over at Slashfest on LiveJournal

 

 

 

Draco shook his umbrella out as he huddled under the slight overhang of their front porch. Fishing about for his keys, he slid the small bronze one into the lock, feeling the wards fall and throwing the door open. The house was warm and welcoming; Draco's lips curved up into a smile as he rested his umbrella in the stand and began taking off his heavy coat and thick scarf. He hated February, when the weather was wet and cold, biting wind chapping his skin and making him permanently feel a few percent under full-speed.

Hearing the radio blaring a Quidditch match, Draco knew Harry was home, and when his head emerged from his thick blue jumper, Draco grinned at his lover stood in the hallway. "Hey you, good day off?"

Having been on the night shifts at work, Harry had a few days to get back into a normal sleeping pattern before he took on his next round of day shifts, and he liked the allure of a four day weekend ahead of him. "Yeah, it was good. I only woke up a few hours ago, just in time for the match."

"Oh," Draco mumbled absently as he fumbled the buttons on the cardigan he was wearing, shrugging it off and hanging it on a spare coat hook. "Are we winning?"

"Cannons are thrashing the Harpies. How many layers, Draco?"

Finally removing his last jumper, Draco was left in a crisp white shirt and a green wool-blend vest top. "Hush, you. It's cold outside. And absolutely chucking it down."

"Get wet?"

"Nah, I nabbed an umbrella from work."

"Speaking of, I didn't expect you home until this evening?"

Draco nodded, sliding his wand into the chipped mug they kept their wands and a few spares in. "Yeah, we got finished early so Banks let us go, what with it being Friday. Besides, when the actual Cup kicks off, we'll be rushed off our feet. I can't believe we're holding the damn event again."

"Mmm, but at least with running it, we're guaranteed a spectator box."

"I'll be working, Harry, so put all those exhibitionistic thoughts right out of your mind."

Laughing – his Draco always knew where his mind was going – Harry stepped forward and slid his arms around Draco, pressing a kiss to hair that was slightly damp from stray raindrops. "You have any plans for this afternoon?"

"Did you not listen? Chucking. It. Down."

"Hmm," Harry pretended to muse on that one even as his fingers slid under Draco's shirt to caress the soft skin at the small of his back. "We should stay inside and have some fun then, to hide from the rain."

Draco murmured as the strokes on his back morphed into firm circles, one of the beautiful little tells Harry had, that his mind was on a specific kind of fun. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing we haven't done before. Nothing too big, either."

"Your definition of big seems to encompass only the things I point-blank refuse to do."

"Well, everything else is small fry compared to those things. But okay, nothing big or medium sized. Just a few little games, a chance to explore your beautiful, beautiful body."

Draco hummed with delight, letting his weight rest against the wall as Harry nuzzled his neck lovingly. The words were saccharine – they always were – but from Harry they never sounded false, never sounded anything less than reverential. Draco could feel his mind sliding, falling into the ease and comfort of a relationship they had developed and nurtured for years. 

That didn't mean Draco was any more inclined to make things easy for Harry, just as the fact he was desperately horny didn't either. "I'm not in the mood, I want to snuggle."

"We will do, afterwards."

"It's cold; I don't want to take my clothes off."

"I'll keep you warm. Specifically, I'll keep your dick warm. In my mouth."

That won Draco over, and he tipped his head to the side, forcing Harry to draw away from his neck, and allowing Draco to capture red lips in a sweet kiss. As their lips moved, tongues eventually curling together when Draco took the initiative to deepen the kiss, Draco's arousal built, and he soon had a growing bulge to frot against Harry's thigh. Leaning back from the kiss, Draco let his head drop back against the wall as he looked at Harry, eyes roaming Harry's face as Draco suddenly felt far too hot in his multiple layers. "What have you got planned for me?"

"Where's the fun in telling you?" Harry queried, smiling when Draco nodded his head and conceded the point. Nudging Draco's head back with his nose, Harry pressed a sucking kiss to the soft underside of Draco's chin, teasing Draco before moving down to wrap his lips around the prominent Adam's apple. It was bliss; Harry could spend all day just sucking and licking at Draco's skin, categorising the taste and scent of his lover to his senses over and over. Finally sliding his mouth up Draco's neck and over his chin, Harry broke away with a sharp nip to Draco's bottom lip, garnering a gasp from the other man, and a jolt from the bulge pressing into his thigh. "Come on upstairs, and we'll wait out the rain."

Nodding, Draco followed Harry's lead, admiring the play of muscles under the tight grey tee shirt and blue cotton pyjama pants as he followed Harry up the stairs. Heading into their bedroom, Draco busied himself stripping his clothes as he listened to Harry rustling about in the bottom drawer of their chest. When Draco turned around, clothes neatly folded on top of the clothes hamper, he smiled at the flash of lust that ran through Harry's eyes. It was still there, after all these years; the amazement that he had Draco, naked and willing. In any other man it would have seemed clingy and worrisome, but on Harry it just seemed sweet, and Draco smiled again as Harry beckoned him over.

Dropping a gentle kiss on the corner of Draco's mouth, Harry turned him around and began with the binds. Soft leather cuffs rested snugly around Draco's ankles and wrists and tied to the bedposts, stretching Draco out in an 'x' at the foot of the bed, facing the mattress and leaving his back open and exposed to the room. Draco smiled as Harry fell still behind him, running his hands up and down Draco's back in strong strokes. 

Pressing a kiss to the dip between Draco's shoulder blades, Harry held his hand out and Summoned the soft blindfold to him. Wrapping the green velvet around Draco's eyes, Harry slid the elastic carefully into place, smoothing Draco's hair and checking the blonde was in complete darkness. Resisting the urge to touch and stroke, Harry banished his clothes and walked round to clamber onto the bed, lying on his front and propping himself up on a pillow. He was grateful for their tall bed – he was head-height with Draco's beautiful dick, and wouldn't crane his neck when he took it in his mouth. 

Waiting, Harry let the slight shuffling of impatience start before he leant forwards and wrapped his lips around the very tip of Draco's erection. The heartfelt moan seemed to vibrate through Draco, making the spongy flesh in Harry's mouth twitch softly. Baring his teeth, Harry scratched them lightly, feeling sticky pre-come build behind the enamel as Draco shuddered and keened. Licking his teeth clean, Harry teased the tip of his tongue over Draco's slit, increasing the flow of clear liquid twofold and the moans and whimpers tenfold. 

Though he'd happily spend all day having his slit and glans tongued and suckled by Harry's talented mouth, Draco liked it even more when Harry's warm mouth descended on his dick, taking him deep while clever fingers rolled and squeezed his balls. Draco's fingers flexed, his hips bucking forwards as much as the bonds would allow as Harry sucked and swallowed around him. 

He wasn't really surprised, but he was disappointed when Harry's free hand was used to snap a cock ring into place. "Har-ry!"

"Hush up, or I'll gag that pretty mouth."

Draco shivered at the words, pinpointing their direction and knowing that Harry was behind him. He could hear something shuffling over the carpet, and he realised what Harry was doing when he felt large hands rest on his buttocks and spread them open carefully. Draco opened his mouth to plead, but his words escaped on a rush of air when Harry's tongue licked over his furled entrance. 

Harry was glad that the ridiculous little futon that had come with their bedroom furniture set had proved to have some use; it was the perfect height to sit on and rim Draco when his lover was standing. With his elbows propped on his knees, he held Draco wide open and lapped at his entrance, listening to the moans and needy little whimpers that spilled from Draco's lips. When his tongue was aching to go further, Harry leant back and surveyed Draco spread and open before him. Moving his hands, he positioned his thumbs at the edge of Draco's tightly furled entrance and spread him open again; holding his buttocks apart and pulling his flexing entrance open. Furling his tongue up, Harry leant forward and pressed against the tight muscle, feeling Draco's body yield to him and allow him to slip his tongue inside. Sealing his lips around Draco's sensitive entrance, Harry hummed and sucked for a few moments, letting Draco's moans heighten and quicken before he began lapping at sensitive inner walls. 

When Harry's thumb dipped inside of him as well, Draco's resolve not to beg broke, and his voice felt too high and tight for his throat as he cried out, "Harry, please… please let me come… make me come."

Drawing back from his feasting, Harry wiped his mouth on his arm and stood up, dropping a soft spank on Draco's arse. He reached round Draco's body and stroked his cock softly, teasing Draco to the edge before pulling roughly down on his balls, knowing Draco liked the pain even if he'd never admit it. "Not yet."

"Please…"

Making Draco think he'd conceded, Harry began stroking his dick again, but yet again, when Draco reached the edge, Harry pulled sharply on his sac, earning a hissed curse from Draco's lips as Draco sagged in his bonds, mumbling incoherently. Harry reached up, and began undoing the ties on Draco's wrist cuffs. "Time to change position." 

Freeing Draco from the binds, Harry turned him around and lay him down on the bed, on his back. Taking Draco's right leg, he lifted it straight up and attached it to the tie that his wrist had been caught in previously. He smirked when Draco immediately flung his left leg up and out, and took the opportunity to lean over Draco's body and toy with his nipples, biting and nipping the pebbled flesh before attaching his lips around the left and sucking hard, while his fingers rolled and flicked the right. Draco was a sucker for having his nipples stimulated, and Harry smirked around his mouthful when he felt Draco's hands in his hair, holding his head down even as Draco pressed his chest up. Biting down hard, Harry let Draco's nipple fall from his mouth and studied the open expression on Draco's face. "Want me to do the other one?"

"Yeah."

"Say it."

"Want you to suck my nipple, just like you sucked my cock."

Harry's dick jumped, and he launched an attack on Draco's right nipple, biting and sucking hard, trying to draw Draco's heart and soul out through the pebbled pink flesh. He could feel Draco thrashing under him, moans mixing with the sound of rain lashing against the window. Pulling off reluctantly, Harry caught Draco's wrists in his hands and moved to complete the bindings. Holding both wrist cuffs by the d-rings, Harry used his other arm to bend Draco's left leg up. Carefully, he locked the wrists cuffs into the ankle cuff, binding Draco's leg up and to his arms. Draco had some movement, but it was restricted, and only served to expose him further to Harry's predatory gaze. "Comfortable?"

Draco wouldn't be comfortable until he had Harry's cock deep enough inside him to taste the pre-come in his throat, but he knew that wasn't the question. Testing the bonds, he flexed and found his movement range. "Yeah, fine."

"Good. Now, open up," Harry commanded, holding his hand out for the gag he'd left on the side and Summoning it to him. Carefully, he slipped the black rubber ring into Draco's mouth, settling it carefully so that it didn't hurt Draco. Mindful of the strain, Harry held Draco's back firmly as he pulled Draco into a sitting position, smirking as Draco tried to get comfortable and failed. He waited until Draco hooked his foot over the end of the mattress, ensuring he'd stay sat up, before Harry climbed up onto the bed and ran his hand through Draco's hair. 

Using one hand to steady Draco's head, Harry used the other to guide himself into Draco's mouth, moaning as wet heat enveloped him. Hooking one arm around the bedpost to steady himself, Harry laced the other in Draco's hair and began thrusting his hips slowly and firmly, using Draco's mouth and watching carefully for any signs of discomfort. When the head of his cock hit the back of Draco's throat, Harry groaned as Draco gurgled and swallowed around him. His balls ached to empty, and Harry's thrusts got a little rougher as he lost some of his steady control. The rough treatment brought no adverse reaction, and Harry watched as Draco lost the battle with saliva and pre-come, the sticky fluid dribbling down his chin as he gurgled and whimpered as best he could around the gag and Harry's dick.

Though he wanted to bury himself in wet heat and come hard, Harry didn’t want to choke Draco, and he drew back enough that Draco would be able to swallow the release as Harry came in thick spurts, fingers tightening in Draco's hair and around the bed post. When he thought he'd be able to move without his limbs collapsing, Harry shifted off the bed and moved Draco carefully down to lie on his back again. Already, Harry could feel his cock trying to harden again at the sight Draco made, and Harry gave himself a few encouraging tugs before he returned to the feast that was Draco's body.

His end goal was Draco's inviting arse, with a pit-stop on the way to suckle tight nipples and the leaking tip of Draco's cock, enjoying the salty perfection of the clear liquid as Draco whimpered and moved as much as he could in his bonds. Leaving Draco's cock with a gentle kiss to the tip, Harry carried on trailing down, sucking Draco's tight sac into his mouth, toying with the firm ovals before letting them slip free and returning to Draco's arse. Thrusting one hand down to stroke himself to hardness, Harry used the other to hold Draco's left leg against his chest, opening Draco fully to the attentions of his greedy tongue. 

The taste of Harry's semen was still heavy on his tongue, and Draco was desperate for the same thick liquid to fill his arse. He loved when Harry reduced him to this; to nothing but sensation and need and want. Everything in the world revolved around Harry; Harry's touch, Harry's tongue, Harry's cock and the moment when Harry's fingers would finally release the cock ring and give Draco his sweet satiation. 

Nibbling on Draco's loosened entrance, Harry slung his hand out to the side and Summoned over the tube of lubricant, managing to squeeze some onto his fingers without breaking away from Draco's body. Slicking his cock, Harry pulled away from Draco with one last lick, and climbed onto his knees on the bed. Wrapping his left arm around Draco's right thigh, Harry guided his dick up to Draco's loosened entrance, settling the head in place before he moved his hand to press against Draco's left thigh, holding him open. In one smooth, fluid movement, Harry sank in to Draco's grasping entrance, growling in satisfaction. 

Opening his eyes, Harry watched Draco's throat working through the ring gag as his lover whimpered and keened. Done teasing, Harry began thrusting in earnest. Hard and deep, slow and steady, over and over as the sounds of their coupling drowned out the rain. When he felt his second orgasm building, Harry moved his hand from Draco's thigh and fumbled the cock ring off clumsily, regaining his purchase and increasing his thrusts as he sought release.

Feeling the restrictive band slip out of place, Draco enjoyed the few seconds where his body still thought he was unable to come, and all he felt was Harry's thrusts shattering him from the inside out. Then his senses caught up, and Draco arched up as well as he could in his bonds, crying out as best he could through the gag as he came hard, painting his stomach and even his ribcage with blobs of white, too far gone to really notice as Harry carried on rutting between his spread thighs. 

Grunting through his second orgasm, Harry caught his weight on his hands, propping himself up so that he didn’t squash Draco. He looked down, watching a bead of sweat trickle off his nose to mix with the sheen covering Draco's chest. Harry was grateful he'd taken the time to put contacts in that morning. Sighing, he pulled gently out of Draco's body, running a soothing hand down Draco's chest to soothe the noise of discomfort. "Shush, I'm going to set you free."

Letting down Draco's right leg first, Harry rubbed the muscles slowly, forcing Draco to flex his leg and banish the residual stiffness there. Pressing a kiss to the inside of Draco's ankle, Harry removed the cuff and chucked it to the floor, repeating the action with the cuffs around Draco's wrists and left ankle, flexing and rubbing the stiffness from the limbs. Though Draco winced a little, he didn't complain, so Harry didn't fret. 

Dimming the lights, Harry moved up the bed and slouched against the pillow, helping Draco to shuffle up and between his legs, relaxing against Harry's body back to chest. Harry slipped the blindfold off, leaving his hands over Draco's eyes for a second to ease the transition. "Okay?"

Blinking rapidly, Draco slowly stopped squinting at the light, and nodded softly. He felt Harry's fingers deftly undoing the buckle on the gag, and Draco groaned as Harry gently pulled the ring from his mouth. Draco's jaw ached, and he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to banish the ache. The feather light kisses Harry was dropping on his jaw were helping greatly, and Draco smiled as he sank back into Harry's embrace and Summoned a blanket to cover them. "I'm so glad I skived off work this afternoon."

"Mmm, me too." Harry agreed, letting his eyes slide closed, his arms tightening around Draco as the sound of rain on the window lulled him into an easy sleep, almost completely gone when something clicked in his mind. "Hang on; I thought you said you got given the afternoon off?"

"I did, just not by Banks."

"By who then?"

"My raging libido."

Smiling, Harry dropped a kiss on soft blonde hair and laughed quietly. "Fair enough, I won't complain."

"Such a good boy." Draco responded, a playfully condescending tone to his voice. 

"Where'd I put that gag?"


End file.
